My Past Eats Me Alive
by Magick Water
Summary: Kai gets a letter, informing him that his ten year high school reunion is coming up. He decides to go, and unfortunatly, has to confront his past. He is forced to remember how his heart was ripped in two and thrown away. Kinda KaiRei, kinda not.
1. Chapter 1

~My Past Eats Me Alive~  
  
notes: Kai's POV, kind of Kai/Rei, kind of not. Maybe a one-shot, or else a three or four chapter story. It depends on the reviews I get. So if you want more, review!  
  
Thanks you *so much* to my best editor, challengeDreamer! I may not agree with everything she says, I may even change some of the things she changes. But I love her anyway! =P  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I paced around my apartment, thinking. I paused to look out my window to see it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, which is unusual for a winter day in New York.  
  
I sighed, thinking of what had come in the mail. It was a letter, about the upcoming ten-year reunion. "It's your chance to catch up with your great friends..." it said. Yeah, they're great friends all right. So great, they all stopped talking to me after the graduation party. You go to foreign country for a year, and everyone forgets you.  
  
Even so, I might go to the reunion. Then again, I might not, I don't know. Do I really want my past to slap me in the face? No, of course not, but maybe the people who will encourage my past to eat me alive won't be there. I don't know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
I stood in front of my old high school. Today was the day of the reunion. Why they were actually having it at school I'll never understand. I couldn't decide if I should go in or leave and check into my hotel room early.  
  
So I just stood there, drenched, and getting wetter by the second. The sky was pouring down rain as if there would be no tomorrow. I heard someone behind me, getting out of their car and I turned to see who it was.  
  
There were two people, Rei and Tyson. Great, I knew I should have stayed home.  
  
"I'm gonna go see if Hilary's here yet," I heard Tyson telling Rei.  
  
"I'm gonna stay out here for a while." Rei responded.  
  
"In the rain?" Rei nodded. "Okay..."  
  
Tyson went inside and Rei stood in the street, kicking rocks at the curb, his hands shoved in his pockets. I bit my lip to stay quiet.  
  
Rei kicked a rock at the wrong angle and it rolled over to my feet. He finally noticed me standing there, watching him.  
  
"Kai..." I could hardly hear him. His voice was softer than the softest whisper. Tears stung my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away.  
  
"Hey Rei." I said. He walked over to me, slowly, as if he was afraid. He put his hand on my cheek.  
  
"I've missed you." He said. I reached up and pushed his hand away. Upon doing so, I felt a ring on his finger and scowled.  
  
"I see you're engaged," I sneered. Rei looked at the ground, fingering his ring.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Mariah."  
  
"I knew it. So where is she?" I asked disdainfully.  
  
"She's inside already. She came with some of her friends." he said quietly. "What about you?"  
  
"What *about* me?"  
  
"Are you still single?"  
  
"Of course I am. I gave my heart away a long time ago, and all to one person. He took it and ripped in half, before throwing it away." I said coldly.  
  
"I... I never meant to hurt you..."  
  
"Yeah, sure you didn't. I know you were just thinking to yourself, 'I'll go out with Kai, while really I love Mariah, so I'll go out with her too. I'll tell *her* that I'm going out with Kai, but I won't tell Kai that I'm going out with Mariah. And if he ever finds out, he won't care!'"  
  
"Kai-"  
  
"If you didn't love me all you had to do was say so," I whispered coldly before I went to my car and drove away to my hotel.  
  
"But Kai..." Rei whispered to himself, "I *do* love you. I always have..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
If you want more, review! If you don't, review anyway! =) Thanks again to challengeDreamer! 


	2. Chapter 2

Short second chapter, and it might be awhile before the third. But read and enjoy, and I love reviews :)

* * *

Rei and Kai were lying together in the grass, enjoying the light breeze. After years of knowing each other and fighting with each other, they discovered their true feelings for each other.

Rei smiled as Kai pressed his lips against his. Kai definitely was not used to this feeling. The happiness filled his stomach with butterflies, and every time he looked at Rei, he smiled.

They ended up at a fancy restaurant downtown for dinner and ended up arguing over the bill after sharing a delicious meal. They eventually decided to just split the cost. Rei slipped his hand into Kai's as they left the table, deciding to go to Rei's house.

Rei's father glared at his son and his boyfriend as they sat on the couch, watching movies. He did not like Kai one bit. And a boyfriend? Really? What happened with him and that lovely Mariah? He had to put a stop to this.


End file.
